


Teir Abhaile Riu

by Dark_Huntress_Moony, DefiledDoll



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Crack, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), Thor Has No Idea What He's Doing, Unplanned Pregnancy, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiledDoll/pseuds/DefiledDoll
Summary: Peter made a face at the mention of Laufey, Helblindi, and Bylestir, “point taken. But you realize that your dad is just a dick right? Stephen’s nothing like him.”“And I’m happy for you, but you remember me telling you about that disastrous date with Senator Borson’s spawn yes?”“Thor? He’s really sweet, I think you guys would get along if-”“Sweet is the last thing that...that insufferable oaf is.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710367) by [Nyna_Rollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins). 



> Here we go, once again we are here!
> 
> This is for my lovely Doll! I love you honey and hope you enjoy it. This is straight up crack because we are officially broken from writing Sepulchre.
> 
> The title comes from the song Teir Abhaile Riu from Celtic Woman it translates to 'Going Home With You'. yep that's where we are going with this.
> 
> This is also partially inspired by 'In Time' by Nyna_Rollins.

“Loki!” The door burst open bouncing off the wall with a loud thump, making the dark-haired Omega give an undignified yelp as papers went flying.

“Damnit Peter! What have I told you about knocking!” Loki groaned as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, emerald eyes narrowed at the bouncing ball of excitement that was his lab partner.

“Knock before entering but that’s not important!” The younger Omega bounced around waving an envelope. “It’s here! Open it! Open!” Peter grinned as he shoved the envelope into the brunette’s hands.

Loki groaned as he leaned back in his chair, twisting around as Peter dropped onto his bed, the headboard vibrating with the bouncing Omega’s movements. “You have been going through my mail for the last week, you’d think you were the one using the heat services.”

“Don’t be bitchy and just open it! Your heat is a little over a week away and you need to get set up so hurry up so we can go shopping for supplies.”

Loki rolled his eyes as he slid his pinkie under the flap, slicing through the paper to pull out the note inside. “Thank you for using the MU Heat Services blah blah blah….we are pleased to inform you that we have found a perfect biological match to get you through your heat-insert overly happy trope to get me to mate and bond with some knotthead….blah blah blah…”

Peter groaned, “you are so cynical you feminazi.”

“Quite you, it’s your fault I’m in this mess,” he glared daggers at the young man though there was no real heat in his words. It was really his own fault that he was sucked into using the University’s Heat Services when he had mentioned after one night of drinking with the other Omega that he had never shared his heat with an Alpha.

“Stop holding out, who’s your heat partner?”

Loki rolled his eyes again and turned back to the paper, “Our records indicate that your heat is due on the 1st of May….yeah no shit Sherlock.”

“Loki…”

“Your heat partner will be at your room, room number 204 in Stark Dorm, at 7am….so early? My heats don’t even get rolling until the afternoon.” The Political Science major student groaned. “Why did I let you talk me into this Peter? This is torture!”

“No what’s torture is what you are doing to your body every heat you go without an Alpha.”

“I have toys!” Loki pointed out, waving a hand in the general direction of his nightstand where said toys sat.

“It’s not the same and you know it, now get up we have to get everything you need.” 

“You won’t go away unless I agree will you?”

“Nope!” The younger Omega grinned as he bounced up.

Loki sighed, though a smile pulled at his lips as he pulled his glasses off and stood up stretching. “I could use a break from studying, how about lunch? My treat.” He grabbed his sweater, “let's get going before I change my mind.”

“You already offered, can’t take it back.” Peter laughed as he darted out of the room, Loki behind him as he shut and locked the door to his rooms. The walk to the store was a nice one, Peter gushing about his latest date with his Alpha. Loki himself was a year older than Peter, the younger an engineering major while Loki was a Political Science major. An ill-fated dorm room mix up put the two on the fast track to friendship though Peter often got on Loki’s nerves around the importance of Alpha/Omega bonds that sometimes it was borderline archaic. “You do realize just because we are Omegas does not mean we have to bend over and present for Alphas right? The Omega movement of ‘49 made sure of that when we were finally able to control how we handled our heats.”

“I really don’t get why you rag on Alphas so much,” Peter huffed as he spun around, his hands interlocking behind his head as he walked backward.

“Probably because my father is the biggest asshole Alpha out there? Leader of the ‘Alpha’s First Movement’ and between him and my brothers I’ve had enough of Alpha mindsets for the rest of my life.”

Peter made a face at the mention of Laufey, Helblindi, and Bylestir, “point taken. But you realize that your dad is just a dick right? Stephen’s nothing like him.”

“And I’m happy for you, but you remember me telling you about that disastrous date with Senator Borson’s spawn yes?”

“Thor? He’s really sweet, I think you guys would get along if-”

“Sweet is the last thing that...that insufferable oaf is.” Loki bristled as they walked into the store. He sighed as he picked up a basket and let it settle into the crook of his arm. “I just have no wish to be a slave to an Alphas knot.”

Peter frowned, a hurt look crossing his face as he sighed. “You say I have archaic views yet your the one who rages so hard against bonding and mates. I know you’ve been hurt Loki but there's no call for that.”

The green-eyed Omega sighed softly, “you’re right Peter, I’m sorry.” He looped his arm around the younger Omega and hugged him gently. “I’m just getting cranky, there’s so much work to do before summer break and I get saddled with a heat when one of my most important papers is due.” Loki shook his head as they walked, “sometimes I wish I had been born a Beta. I wouldn’t have to suffer through the cramps, the cravings, and remembering to take a damned pill every day. Don’t you find it frustrating?”

Peter shrugged as they turned down an aisle, “it was bad yeah...but since bonding with Stephen its been better. I could live without the mood swings.”

Loki laughed as he bent and began to look at boxes of protein bars. He heard a loud burst of laughter and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he quickly stood up and snapped his head around to catch sight of none other than Thor Odinson strolling down the aisle towards them. “Sweet gods you have got to be kidding me,” Loki groaned scrubbing a hand over his face. He felt his stomach clench at the scent of fresh rain on stone and pine and it set his teeth on edge. He quickly turned, but not quickly enough before Thor saw him.

“Loki! Hi!” Loki fought hard not to roll his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Peter hissed, “say hi to him at least.”

“Let’s just get-”

“Thor! How are you?” Peter asked as he looped his arm through Loki’s and spun the raven-haired man around.

The big blonde Alpha grinned happily as he noticed Peter. “Hey, Peter, Stephen not with you?”

Loki’s lips drew into a tight frown as he glared, “just because Stephen is bonded to Peter does not mean they have to be attached at the hip 24/7.” He snapped.

Thor blinked, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. “No of course not-”

“C’mon Peter, let's go.” Loki took the other male by the arm and turning them to hurry down the aisle away from the Alpha and his friends.

Thor sighed as he watched the Omega leave, the lingering scent of juniper and lavender floating around him. “Damnit,” he muttered.

“Shit Point Break, you got it bad huh?” Tony asked watching the two Omegas dart around the corner. “Why do you want an Omega who clearly doesn't want you?”

Thor sighed running his fingers through his hair. “I made a mistake Tony, a stupid stupid mistake.”

“So you keep saying,” Tony shrugged. “I’d say just let it go. It was two years ago, plenty of Omegas and Betas around.”

Thor rolled his eyes, casting a final glance to where Loki had disappeared before turning with Tony to pick up what he needed. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Well, you signed up for the Heat Service right? You might meet a nice Omega.”

Thor shrugged as he picked up a pack of mint chocolate heat bars, his mind putting together a ‘gift’ for the Omega he was assigned to. “Yeah, I get to meet them on the 1st. Odd that the service only gives me a room number and no name.”

Tony shrugged, “don’t look at me. I get the joy of not having to deal with any of that. At least Peps is only a Beta. All I have to watch out for is the red tide once every three months thank you birth control.”

Thor shook his head in exasperation at the Beta as he plucked up a few other items. He didn’t catch sight of Loki again, working to stomp down on the disappointment. The walk back to Borson Hall was short, thankfully, because Tony was in full on chatter mode. Thor bid his friend goodbye and climbed the stairs to the suite he shared with his roommate and pushed open the door. He saw his roommate lounging on the recliner, a book in his hand as he sipped his tea. Stephen’s eyes lifted, a brow arching as he set his book on his lap. “Got what you need?”

“Protein bars, vitamin waters, chocolate, and wipes.” Thor nodded, holding up the bag.

Stephen nodded as he closed his book and drained the last of his tea. “Hopefully you won't mess this up as spectacularly as your date with Loki.”

“Will you never let me live that down?”

“Absolutely not, It’s not every day an Alpha fails like you did,” Stephen smirked as he got up. “How you managed to tug on your own knot, get a drink thrown in your face, and slapped within the span of twenty minutes will forever be legendary around campus.”

The blonde groaned as he scrubbed a hand over his face, “you’d think the chewing out I got from my dad would cool your heels.”

“He sent you to a battered Omega shelter to humble you,” Stephen pointed out walking to their small kitchenette. 

“And it worked, I learned why I was wrong and that I was a total jackass. I've wanted to apologize for years, but Loki won’t give me the time of day.” Thor dropped onto the couch miserably.

“From what Peter says he absolutely hates you, almost as much as he hates his own family.” Stephen snorted at the loud groan that Thor gave, “why are you so hung up on him?”

“Are you kidding? He’s smart, way smarter than his family; he’s beautiful and smells amazing. His laugh would put angels to shame and his-”

“Oh gods,” Stephen groaned as he walked by and smacked Thor with a pillow. “Shakespeare you are not, don’t gush about Loki when you're helping this Omega with their heat. That’s just bad form.”

Thor rolled his eyes as they settled in and flipped the TV on, his mind drifting to the Omega he was going to be helping. He wondered what they would be like, obviously compatible according to the schools Heat Services. He had no idea who he was paired with, though he knew that Loki never used the Heat Services and there was no chance he’d ever get the Omega alone to speak with him.  _ Just one more week _ . The Alpha thought to himself as he pulled out his letter from the HS offices and reread it, seeing that his academic schedule was cleared for the three days he was to spend with the Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sighed as he stretched his legs out, his head pillowed on Peter’s lap. The younger Omega combed his fingers through inky black locks, looking down at Loki, “How are you feeling?”

“Ready to crawl out of my skin,” Loki sighed, closing his eyes at the comforting feeling of fingers running through his hair. 

“That, ah, heat service...they didn't tell you who you’d be, ah, banging?”

“Really En?” Loki groaned cracking an eye open to see the hazel-eyed Omega shrugging. “Haven’t you used them before?”

“They wish, I just go to the frat houses and find the biggest knothead to party with.” The man yelped as a pillow was brought down onto his face by the other Omega sitting next to hm. “What? I’m not like you losers, I can get an Alpha on my own wit and charm.” Gast smirked as he smacked his own pillow into the Omega next to him with a laugh.

“So, Clint, how’s things with Natasha?” Peter asked watching with pride as the blonde blushed hotly.

Loki groaned from his comfortable spot on Peter’s lap making sure to dig the back of his head into the fleshy part of his thigh. “Are you mated too, Clint?”

“No, Nat and I are taking it slow. She’s only helped me through one heat and we didn’t bond. You’ll like her, she’s a dancer on the ballet team for the school and is captain of the martial arts club as well.”

Loki made a disgusted sound and shook his head as his eyes drifted to the TV where Once Upon A Time was playing; a smirk playing over his lips as he saw Prince Charming slugged Captain Hook. “Hard to believe that Colin O’Donoghue is an Omega, seventy years ago we couldn’t even land a leading role if we wanted one.” He shifted around uncomfortably, feeling the starting aches of his heat. “Someone hand me another wine cooler.” He held out his hand, fingers flexing as the cold bottle was pressed to his palm.

“Why do you always bring it up? Seventy years this, seventy years that. We can’t go one day watching a show or movie without you having to point out that someone is an Omega.” Gast groused from around his own bottle, “you preach that we’ve come so far but you are always ready to throw our past back in our faces.”

“I do not-”

“You do Lo,” Peter sighed, brushing his fingers through Loki’s hair gently. “We get why you rage so hard against Alphas, pushing yourself to prove that you’re the best. But don’t you think that you push too hard? Aren’t you lonely?”

Loki sat silently for a few moments, “why would I be lonely? I have all of you.”

“But I’m bonded, Clint’s dating someone, and En is...well En.”

“Hey!” Gast yelped, “what does that even mean?”

“We love you even if you are a hoe,” Clint snickered.

“You’re our hoe,” Peter laughed.

“I resemble that remark!”

“Don’t you mean resent?” Loki asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Why deny the truth?”

“Ew, En, just...ew.” Peter pulled a face, his nose crinkling as he wiggled away, jarring Loki on his lap.

Loki groaned as the movement under his head pulled his upper body and stretched his torso. He sighed as Peter’s calming pheromones rolled over him; bright pops of citrus and clean linens. “Thank you.”

“Are you in a lot of pain?” Gast asked, his own pheromones joining Peters; Tequila Rose mingling with the citrus and the woody scent coming from Clint. 

“It’s just going to be a rough one. I think my body is enjoying that it won’t be wrapped around silicon this time.” He sighed in bliss as the cramping subsided with the calming scents from his friends. “Can I tell you all a secret?”

“A secret from the almighty Loki?” Gast laughed, “I do believe that the apocalypse is upon us.”

Three groans echoed in the room as Gast was pelted with pillows again. The four friends settled down before Clint had to get up when the pizza arrived leaving Loki to settle into a more introspective mindset. What his friends had pointed out was true, he raged hard against mates and bonds after having seen the unhappiness that his parents had gone through. Eventually, his mind moved to Thor Odinson. They had met as Freshmen at a party at the main Alpha frat on campus. Gast had managed to convince Loki to come out and it had been fairly entertaining. Thor had been the most beautiful Alpha Loki had ever seen, fawned over by everyone at the party and not seeming to be like the typical Alpha. That was until he opened his mouth; they had been drinking in the kitchen, Thor showing off his muscles and having every Omega but Loki fawning over him. That had drawn the oaf to the raven-haired man, boasting about his prowess in bed and how he had helped scores of Omegas through heats. Loki remembered clearly throwing his drink into the blonde’s face before slapping him and storming away. Loki felt a tap to his forehead and looked to see Peter looking down at him. “What?” He glanced overseeing that both Clint and Gast had left the room while he was lost in his own thoughts. “Where did they go?”

“Gast got a booty call and Clint drove him. You were far away, what are you thinking?” Peter’s fingers ran through his hair, twisting the dark strands around his fingers.

“I was thinking of that night I met Thor, really met him. Instead of seeing him across a room mingling around during debates.”

“The night you slapped him.”

Loki laughed softly, “that night. Yes.” Emerald eyes lifted up to look up into chocolate colored ones. “Has Thor really changed?”

“Will you believe me if I say yes?”

“Probably not,” Loki chuckled shaking his head. “You are mated to Stephen, his roommate...what does he say about all of this?”

“Mostly he teases Thor, finds it funny that someone failed so completely. Sometimes I feel bad for Thor, he gets teased so much by Stephen and the cold shoulder by you when all he really wants to do is apologize to you.”

Loki chewed on his lip before sighing, “after my heat...will you still be willing to set up that double date you want?”

Peter scrambled to brace himself over his friend, his eyes wide and hopeful. “Do you mean it?”

“I’m going to regret this...but yes. I want to...to give it a shot.” Loki sighed as he shifted around reaching out for his pills on his end table and downed them with water. “Thanks for coming over tonight.”

“Any time Lo,” the younger smiled as he slipped on his shoes. “Hey...Loki?”

“Hm?”

“What was your secret?”

Loki scoffed, “as if I would tell you now.”

“Oh really?” Peter advanced on him, his hands held off to the side with his fingers curled. 

Loki’s eyes went wide as he scrambled back on the bed, “you wouldn’t dare.”

“Tell me.”

“You’re insane spider-child!” Loki yelped as Peter pounced, fingers digging into his sides making the older Omega make a high pitched laughing sound. “Enough! Stop! Stop! I’ll tell you!”

Peter laughed as he dropped onto the bed, both Omegas turned to the side, their foreheads touching as they caught their breath. Loki’s eyes drifted shut at the calming feeling in the room. “You don’t have to be so guarded anymore Loki. You got here on your own merit, not because of Laufey.”

“I know. I work harder than both of my brothers but I’m still bound by being an Omega. Once I finish here I’ll still be expected to mate and bear children because at the end of the day that's all they see, an Omega.” Loki sighed, his eyes opening to see the concern in dark brown ones. “My secret is that I am lonely. I want to be bonded to someone who loves Loki, not just the Omega.”

Peter nodded, “I get that. I do. Try to get some sleep ok? I’ll come by after your heat.”

“Good night Peter,” Loki said softly watching his friend get up and head for the door.

“Night Loki.”

He sighed as he shifted around the bed, hearing the door close with a quiet click. As he drifted his mind flowed to the Alpha he would be meeting tomorrow and he drifted off with a sigh.

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

The next morning came with solid thuds against the door and Loki sighed as he rolled over glaring at the bright green numbers declaring that it was 7 am. “Punctual,” he groaned as he stiffly sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. “Door’s open!” He yelled as he tossed the sweat soaked shirt in the general direction of the hamper and reached for his pills and water. His skin felt to tight, the cramping deep within him, his slick flowing as heat raced within his blood. The pills he took helped him keep his mind, stay lucid. Normally he’d lock the door and suffer alone, but the door opening was a game changer. It was then he caught the scent; Alpha, burning ozone, and wet stone. That scent settled deep into his chest and a needy whimper escaped his lips, “Thor.”

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes took in moon kissed skin and wild black curls, “Loki…”

“You’re the Alpha they picked for me? The Norns have a really fucked sense of humor.”

Thor gave a humorless laugh, the scent of juniper and lavender with a heavenly dark amber undertone filled his senses and made him want a taste. “You can say no,” the words felt like sandpaper in his throat as he spoke them. “The papers the Heat Services sent out made sure to tell me that if you say no that I had to leave.”

Loki downed his water and walked closer; he stood anarm'ss length away, green eyes nearly blown black with his heat. “Answer me this one question, and I’ll let you stay Odinson.”

“Ask,” Thor growled, nails digging into his palms to keep him grounded. 

“Have you really changed?”

“I have.”

“Prove it.”

Thor growled again as he reached forward, drawing the slender body closer and dipping his head down to press his forehead to Loki’s. “This...this was not how I wanted to do this-”

“Oh my fuck...can we not do this when I have slick dripping down my leg and my insides twisting like someone’s stirring me up with a fork?” Loki’s lips drew along the Alpha’s neck, feeling the pulse flutter under his lips and the sharp scent of arousal fill the room. 

“Fuck...fuck what do you want Loki. Tell me.” Thor growled, his large hands gripping Loki’s hips with near bruising force. The Omega moaning and pressing harder into him. “Tell me you want this, that you want me and you won’t drift off.”

Loki bit harshly at his ear, soothing the sting with his tongue . “I haven’t told you to leave, can’t you smell it? Smell how much I want you? I’m well within my own mind Odinson. Now fuck me.”

Thor let a snarl rip from his lips as he pushed Loki back, watching the slender Omega move to the bed. He whipped around, slamming the door shut and locking it before bringing his bag over to drop it by the bed and ripped his shirt over his head. Chilled pale hands ran along his tanned abs and the Alpha groaned, “how are your hands cold?”

“They always are, now shut up and kiss me.”

Thor laughed darkly as he pushed Loki onto his back, watching as his hair flowed around him like a dark halo against the creamy sheets. “So demanding, I think I like that.” He dipped his head down and captured Loki’s lips.

The Omega moaned into the kiss, his legs coming up to cradle Thor between his thighs as his hands danced along the strong lines of his back. “You better, because this is what you get.”

Thor smirked as he leaned up to sit back on his heels as his fingers danced along the low slung sleeper pants. “I would expect nothing less from you.”

“Take my fucking pants off Thor,” Loki groaned, his stomach clenching as his fingers dug into the rough fabric of Thor’s jeans. “And take yours off too.”

Thor grinned down at him, “as you wish.” The blonde hooked his fingers into Loki’s waistband before drawing the sweatpants down and moaning at the wave of his scent that filled the room now that there was no barrier between them. “Fuck,” he growled as he leaned down, running his bearded jaw along the soft flesh of Loki’s inner thigh. Lips, teeth, and beard left trails of fire along the soft flesh; the Alpha moaning as his tongue caught a trail of slick that had slipped down Loki’s thigh. The taste was sweet and heady, like a fine scotch and Thor followed the line of it to its source. His tongue trailed along the wetness that gathered there and he listened as Loki gasped, and his back arched as more dripped onto his tongue. Thor shifted around, bumping Loki’s legs over his shoulders as he began to explore the Omega under him.

Loki’s fingers tangled in sun gold hair as all rational thought left him. He wasn’t a virgin by any means but never sharing a heat with an Alpha had shown him what he had been lacking. Every sensation was amplified and his blood ran hot in his veins, threatening to consume him. He whimpered as need raced through him like a horse at the Kentucky Derby and tugged at Thor’s hair. “T-Thor...Alpha please.” He gasped.

With a dark chuckle, Thor slowly crawled his way up Loki’s writhing body, lips trailing flames along heat soaked skin. “I’ve got you Omega, just let go. I’ll take care of you.” He promised, he felt slender hands pull at his jeans, pushing them down impatiently before elegant hands wrapped around his cock. Stormy blue locked with lust clouded emeralds and Thor braced himself over Loki, his fingers tangling in his hair. “What do you want Loki?”

“I want you to fuck me, to knot me.” Loki gasped, his fingers dragging pink lines down tanned skin. “I don’t want a bond…”

“No, not like this,” Thor nodded dropping his forehead to his shoulder as he shifted his hips, the tip of his cock brushing against his needy hole. “Can you take me?” Thor smirked, his fingers drifting down and two sliding in easily. Loki was open and ready for him and the Alpha couldn’t help but tease him a little bit.

“Please, please Alpha...don’t-”

“Shh,” Thor smiled as he slowly sank into the willing body under him. He gasped softly as Loki’s tight, wet heat enveloped him and he continued to sink down until his hips were pressed flush against Loki. His hands gripped Loki’s hips thumbs stroking the sharp jut of his bones. The Omega was slender; well defined but just shy of too skinny.  _ I’ll just have to fatten him up with pups. _ Thor shook that thought away; sliding his hips back and drinking in the whimpers of the man under him.

The Alpha growled as he felt a knee dig into his side. “If you do not fuck me properly I will find an Alpha who will.”

A snarl tore it’s way from Thor’s chest as he pulled away, large hands gripping slender hips and he used his strength to flip Loki over. He blanketed his back, hips slotting to drive him back into Loki’s slick heat. He watched as Loki’s fingers clawed into the sheets, slender and strong as his hips canted up and he pushed back. Lines of black caught Thor’s attention and he shifted inky hair to the side, mesmerized by the beautiful serpent that covered Loki’s upper back. The blonde snapped his hips forward his knot starting to catch and he drank in Loki’s whimpers and moans. “That’s it. So beautiful.”

Loki’s mind was hazy with want and need. The cock pounding him into next week was perfect, more than perfect. Even with the meds he took the animalistic side of his brain was kicking into overdrive; wanting the Alpha knot him, to breed him. Part of Loki rejoiced at that while his normal mind scoffed and bristled. He yelped at a particularly sharp thrust that had him seeing stars. “I can hear you thinking,” Thor growled into his neck.

“Then you aren’t fucking me properly  _ Alpha _ ,” Loki moaned as a warm hand landed on the back of his neck, shoving him down. He felt Thor’s thumb brush against the bonding gland and he trembled as lust fogged his brain. “Thor…”

“Sh, just stop thinking. You’re safe, I’ll take good care of you Loki.”

The Omega whimpered as Thor’s hand drifted down, the speed of his thrusts picking up. A needy whine left Loki’s lips as they neared their climax; heat pooled low in Loki’s belly and he canted his hips back feeling Thor’s knot catch on his rim. “Alpha-”

“Yes Omega,” Thor growled, his hand slipping down to cradle Loki’s flat stomach as he drove them both to completion his knot expanding as he locked into the beautiful creature under him with a roar. He felt a splatter of hot wetness hit his hand as Loki came, untouched, and collapsed forward only Thor’s arm and hips holding him up. He shifted them to the side; avoiding the wet patch and cradling Loki close as he pressed a kiss just above the bonding gland ever mindful of the pressure there. “Rest,” he commanded softly feeling Loki relax against him before the next wave hit. It was going to be a fun few days for the Alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki shifted slightly, his head fuzzy as he pushed himself up with a small grunt. He shook his hair from his face, his mouth twisting in a grimace as he felt the lazy stirrings of his heat and the slow trickle of cum from his hole. He was stretched, sore, but satisfied; a glance to his phone showed that his heat was coming to a close. It was surreal for the Omega, by now he would have been frustrated and in agonizing pain, if he had been alone. A low growl made him turn and he spied Thor shifting to his back, his lips pulling into a frown. It was strange seeing the Alpha he had painstakingly tried to avoid on campus, and his mind went over the last few days. Thor had been dominating but did not abuse Loki at all, and even though being with an Alpha was something the Omega had always dreaded, it wasn’t scary now. Warmth bloomed low in his belly and the dark haired male chewed on his lip as he quietly slipped from the bed. Emerald eyes were trained on the god-like body on the sheets as he took a drink from the Gatorade bottle on his nightstand and slipped over to his dresser. He pulled out two ties and crept back over to the bed; carefully kneeling next to the sleeping Alpha. With deft fingers Loki looped the tie through the headboard, keeping a trained eye on the still sleeping Alpha even as his heat began to spike again, he noticed the shift in Thor and quickly tied his wrists and sat back to admire his handiwork. A pale, slender hand crept up mountains of tanned flesh and solid muscle and Loki could feel the hitch in Thor’s breath as the scent of his heat began to fill the room again. “Wake up Alpha,” he cooed, drawing the blanket down and eyeing Thor’s semi-hard cock hungrily.

Thor’s eyes fluttered as the intoxicating spiced scent of the Omega filled his senses. “Loki?” He tried to shift his arms but found them bound, a growl falling from kiss-bruised lips as lust blown eyes landed on the slender form settling itself between Thor’s legs.

“For someone who isn’t going through a heat, you certainly took your sweet time waking up.” Loki smirked, emerald eyes nearly blown black with lust. His hands slid along muscled thighs and over the soft blonde hairs that were there, Thor’s cock filling before his very eyes and making the Omega lick his lips. His eyes flicked up and his smirk grew as he watched Thor’s arms bulge with the sound of straining fabric. “Ah-ah...You break those ties and I’m going to lock myself in my bathroom for the rest of my heat.”

Thor’s lip curled into a dangerous smirk, “I wish I had known you would play like this. I would have brought something a bit...better than ties.”

Loki swallowed hard as his fingers brushed up along the deep V of Thor’s abdomen. “Well, that’s a thought for next time.”

“Next time?” Thor’s eyes went wide as his fingers wrapped around the slender silk of the tie. 

“For purely academic reasons, to see if you are worth any trouble outside of a heat,” Loki smirked as he flung one well-sculpted leg over Thor’s hips and settled down, the slick mess of his ass brushing against the ever-solidifying thickness that was Thor’s cock. He rolled his hips back, his hand splayed across Thor’s chest as he looked down at the prone Alpha under him. “This whole time we were doing what our natures demand of us. I want to see if you can handle not being in control.” He rolled his hips back again, smearing a mix of Thor’s cum and his slick along the hard line of his cock. He watched as the muscles dimpled under his fingers, emerald eyes tracing every mark that was on that tanned flesh; knowing his own skin had similar marks.

“Loki...fuck,” Thor groaned as his head dropped back and his arms flexed against the bindings. 

“What’s the matter, Thor? Can’t handle not being in charge?” He smirked as he let Thor slide along the cleft of his ass, whimpering softly at the low rumbling growl that came from the Alpha’s chest. “Do you want me to untie you?” Loki purred.

“Yes,” Thor growled, dark blue irises nearly eclipsed by the pupils.

“You want nothing more than to grab my hips and pull me down onto your knot don’t you?” Loki moaned softly as he reached behind him, slender fingers drawing teasing lines along the underside of the pulsating cock behind him as it rubbed against his ass.

“Loki…”

“Oh you do don’t you,” he cooed lifting his hips to press the tip of his cock against his swollen hole. “But you are a good Alpha aren’t you?” He teased, rolling his hips and lifting up every time Thor tried to lift his own hips. “You want to be so good for me, don’t you  _ Alpha _ ?”

“ _ Omega _ ,” the word sounded like it had been punched out of the straining man under him.

Loki’s hand slid up to tangle in Thor’s hear and tilt his head back. “Hold still for me Thor, if you hold still you can knot me. If you try to move you’ll spill your last load onto your stomach.” Thor’s muscles strained as he dropped his hips down, a whimper leaving his lips as the muscles in his arms jumped. Loki’s smile widened as he gave Thor’s cheek a pat. “Good boy,” he purred as he slowly started to sink down, whimpering as the Alphas cock slid into him. 

Thor hissed, his head falling back as the muscles of his stomach jumped and his fingers curled tightly against the straining fabric of the ties. The spiced scent of dragon’s blood settled deep into Thor’s brain, mingling with his own scent of wet stone and he watched with rapt attention as Loki slowly began to move his hips. “Fuck,” he gasped.

The brunette’s hips swiveled with a dancers grace and he smirked, “you should feel honored. No Alpha has seen me do this.”

That fact being brought to light again made Thor’s cock pulse as his hips twitched wanting desperately to buck into the Omega over him. “Fuck.”

“So you’ve said,” Loki giggled letting his hands dance along jumping muscles as Loki flexed his inner muscles. He moaned as he felt the pulse of Thor’s cock and he ground down on the Alpha’s knot as it started to form. “To think it was you the Heat Services sent to my door.” Loki moaned again as he bent down, grinding his hips as he went. “Take me Alpha,” he demanded.

In a flurry of ripping silk and solid muscle, Thor’s growl tore through the room and his hands landed on Loki’s hips guiding the Omega to ride him. “The things you do to me Omega,” he snarled as one of his arms wrapped around Loki’s waist and he pushed himself up rocking his hips in a punishing rhythm as his free hand slid into the untamed curls and he crashed their lips together as he easily flipped them. His lips traced along Loki’s jaw, mindful of the bonding gland as he snapped his hips forward, his knot catching with every withdrawal. “Let go Loki, give yourself over to it,” Thor growled, his voice vibrating in Loki’s chest and the Omega whimpered.

“ _ Alpha! _ ” He cried out, his nails raking long lines down his back as he came between them in weakened spurts.

With a deep, rumbling snarl Thor’s hips snapped forward and tied them together, his teeth sinking into the meat of Loki’s shoulder which he soothed with his tongue. They trembled together, Loki limp in the Alpha’s arms as Thor’s lips brushed tenderly against the mark he had left his arms tightened out of reflex to keep the Omega stable. Thor sank back into the bed, holding Loki to his chest as the smaller male twitched and shifted against him. The scent of his heat was slowly lessening and Thor knew that their time was drawing to a close and the Alpha hoped that this would only be the start to something more. He closed his eyes, a smile on his lips as his fingers carded through sweat tangled hair.

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

Peter groaned as an arm tightened around his waist and he laughed batting at the face that buried itself into his neck. “Stephen not now! I need to go check on Loki.”

“It’s seven am on a Saturday Peter,” the Alpha grumbled, his lips brushing along the scar on the right side of his neck. “I hardly doubt that the Alpha with him is leaving this early.”

Peter wiggled and pushed back against Stephen with a laugh, “I promised Loki I would see him after his heat.” The smaller male slipped out from under his mate who simply fell into the pillows with a groan and scooped up his sweats from the night before and wiggled into them. He glanced back as he heard a low growl and caught crystalline eyes looking at him. “Don’t give me that look Alpha,” he crawled up over the bed and nuzzled into the side of Stephen’s neck where his matching bonding mark lay. “I’ll be back and we can go to lunch and plan the double date Loki promised to let us have.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, his hand flicking out to pop against Peter’s flank making the Omega yelp and laugh. “Go before I drag you into this bed and knot you to the point you won't be able to walk.” He growled.

He laughed again as he pressed a quick kiss to his mate’s lips and grabbed his sweater, darting out the door as the Alpha dropped back into the bed with a groan. The bouncy Omega hummed as he bounded across the campus, and running up the stairs to Loki’s dorm. He rapped his fist against the door quickly and tapped his foot impatiently. He heard a rumbling growl from the other side of the door, his eyebrows shooting up into his hair as the scent of protective Alpha as the door was ripped open. Dark eyes went wide and Peter’s jaw practically hit the floor, “Thor?”

Storm-blue eyes widened before a blush crossed the blonde's cheeks and he offered a bashful smile. “H-hey Peter…”

“But this is…” Peter looked around Thor’s bulk as he heard the door to the dorm room’s bathroom open and he gaped, watching Loki walk out; toothbrush in his mouth and a ring of green foam on his lips. “Holy...fucking...SHIT!” Peter squealed as he launched himself into the room wrapping around the other Omega who practically choked on his toothbrush.

“Peter!” Loki’s words were muffled as he tried to squirm out of the death grip the other had on him.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! You have to tell me EVERYTHING!” Peter gasped, “we need to call Clint...and En!” His eyes darted to the confused looking Alpha in the doorway and he snatched up the bag, shoving it at Thor and using the opportunity to push the Alpha out the door. “Thanks for taking care of Loki...Stephens at your dorm...we’ll see you later...BYE!” The door slammed shut, leaving the blonde even more confused before he shuffled off. Peter threw his back into the door, gaping at the other Omega who’s brow was furrowed, toothpaste dripping onto his chest. 

“What in the blue hell possessed you to do that?”

“You just...your Alpha was Thor? Did you bond?!”

“Did we...NO!” Loki sputtered turning to return to the bathroom to rinse his mouth and drop his toothbrush into the holder and wiped his mouth. “Of course we didn’t bond! What in the world is wrong with you?”

“Thor was your Alpha!” Peter bounced around the room, a grin plastered on his face. “This is amazing! Now when we go on the double date it won’t be awkward.” He went to jump onto Loki’s bed but paused and eyed the rumpled state of the sheets. “You...may want to change those first.” He yelped as Loki picked up a pillow from the floor and flung it at him. The two Omegas stared at each other before bursting out into laughter. “C’mon I’ll help you clean up but tell me everything.”

“For hell’s sake, you are relentless,” Loki laughed as he grabbed the sheets and they began to strip the bedding.

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

Thor sighed as he slid his key into his dorm room door and slipped in. The scent of coffee was strong and he nearly moaned as he dropped his bag and shuffled his way into the kitchen. He saw Stephen leaning against the counter, mug in hand as he had his tablet in the other hand reading over something. “So...Peter’s a livewire first thing in the morning it seems.”

“Hm? Oh did you...see...holy shit.” Stephen gaped at him, ice blue eyes going wide. “Loki was your Omega from the Heat Services…”

Thor blushed hard as he grabbed his coffee mug and filled it with the aromatic dark liquid. “How do you know that?”

“His scent is all over you, also you mentioned Peter first thing and he just left to go and check on Loki.” The slimmer Alpha set his tablet down and held his coffee mug in both hands. “So...I take it that it was a good few days?”

Thor sighed as he dropped into a chair, the wood creaking under his bulk. “Fuck...is this how you feel with Peter?” Thor sighed as he rubbed at his chest, “I didn’t want to leave this morning...I’ve been with plenty of Omegas through heat but this time...it was something different. He smelled incredible...fuck he was incredible everything was better than I dreamed.”

Stephen arched an eyebrow before moving to refill his coffee and blow across the hot surface. “Oh is this a bad time to tell you that Loki asked Peter to set up a double date for the four of us?” He smirked as he heard the clatter of a coffee cup and turned to see Thor looking at him with saucer-sized eyes.

“What?”

“Oh, yes. Loki had asked Peter the night before his heat to start setting up a double date. We’re all going out to dinner tomorrow night.” Stephen smirked again, “hopefully it won't be too awkward for you.”

“I don’t know if I want to hit you or kiss you,” Thor groaned as he grabbed a towel to clean up the coffee.

“Be honest with yourself Thor, it’s both.” He laughed and ducked the towel as he moved into the living room. “Now come and tell me all about the last three days!”

Thor grinned as he picked up his coffee and slipped into the living room, though his mind was across campus wondering if Loki would still want to go on the date even with having spent his heat with Thor. The blonde shook that thought away, hopeful that he had shown the Omega he did change.


End file.
